The Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) was originally designed as a circuit-switched network designed to provide voice services for users. Over time, the PSTN has evolved to provide other services such as data transmission. Communications across the PSTN may travel over one or more network segments over one or more carriers using telephone lines, fiber optic cables, transmission links, and other segments connected by switching centers. One or more of these network segments may have one or more problems, issues, misconfigurations, or policies that cause these communications to fail or be of low quality.